


Getting Rick

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood/Injury, Drunk bullshit, M/M, Minor Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty gets sick and looks to Rick to comfort him, but doesnt get nearly what he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this site and this fandom so I hope I did okay.

Rick stumbled into his room early in the day. Everyone was gone, so he thought. Morty had stayed home, not feeling well. He decided, in his ill state, that maybe laying in Rick's bed would help him go back to sleep. So there he laid, half asleep as Rick came in, not drunk yet but almost there. Rick had had a hard night, a few cuts and bruises covering his body. He couldn’t hold it back any more, and screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing an empty bottle of shitty vodka at the wall just to hear the sound of it shatter. The sudden fit of rage had Morty laying against the wall on the bed, shaking. He was quietly crying, trying not to attract any attention to himself. It wasn't until Rick was about to punch right where Morty was lying that Morty spoke up.

“R-RICK STOP,” he sobbed, holding his hands over his face. Rick stopped instantly, hand shaking. He let it fall and fell to his knees by his bed.

“What the-What thefuck Morty,” he said softly, “why-whhy the fuck aRRREee you in here?”

Morty sat up and wrapped his cold body in a blanket from the bed.

“I-Im sick, Mom l-lemme stay home. I-It makes me feel-feel better when there's a-a familiar scent around me. It. It helps me sleep too..” Morty coughed into his sleeve and sniffled. He started to stand, ready to leave Rick alone, when Rick grabbed his arm. Rick was an asshole, but he knew when his grandson needed him.

“Lay back down. I-I’ll. I’ll go get yUURP, you something.”

Morty did as he was told, still shaking as he watched Rick stand and stumble out. His grandpa, a disgusting, drunk, asshole. He sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He took a deep breath, the smell of whiskey, cheap cologne, and some other thing, he couldn't tell what, but he knew the scent anywhere. Its was Rick, all natural. Rick came back with a glass of something, handing it to Morty.

“H-Here. DrIIMMP. Drink this,” he said handing the glass to Morty.

“W-What is. Is it Rick,” he asked smelling it, nasty, “ah God Rick! It. It smells like s-shit, Rick!”

Rick groaned and forced Morty’s mouth open, dumping the glass into the teens mouth. He closed it instantly and covering the small mouth.

“S-Swallow it,” he said harshly, covering Morty’s mouth and pinching his nose. Morty struggled, the drink tasting disgusting. He finally swallowed, needing to breathe. And once Raph let go of him, Morty got him with a quick hook.

“W-What the. The Fuck Morty,” Rick yelled.

“D-Dont. Dont fucking cho-choke me, Rick,” he cried, shaking. He started coughing, even more so when Rick picked him up and threw him out of his room.

“Don't fucking hit me w-when Im. Im trying. Trying to h-EEELP you!”

He slammed the door in Morty’s face and locked it. Morty shook as he heard another bottle hit the wall, and began to cry again when he heard Rick screamed in pain. The asshole opened his door again and stormed out. Well. Tried. He fell over Morty’s shaking form.

“G-God damn it Morty,” he yelled, foot bleeding, “First I get the f-fuckimg shit beat outta me, th-then you fucking p-UGH- punch me. I fucking cut my foot. N-Now. Then this bull shit!” Morty shook as Rick yelled at him, starting to cry.

“I-Im. I'm sorry, R-Rick,” he cried, “I. I didn't. I would never hit you.”

Rick stood up and limped to the bathroom. “G-Go back to your roOOGH-room and stay. The. The fuck outta my way.”

Morty flinched as the door slammed and he stood quickly, nearly falling a few times as he flailed to his room, closing the door hard. He crawled into bed again, still wrapped in Rick's blanket. He held onto the blanket as he sobbed to the silence of his bedroom. He could hear the bathtub running, meaning Rick was gonna do something either really smart or drunkenly idiotic. But why should Morty intervene? He was just that after all, just another Morty. So he laid there, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets Morty for dinner and Rick checks up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a few days. I wanted to write more this time.

Morty slept until Beth came home that night from work. He was still wrapped in Ricks blanket, which caught Beth a little off guard, but she just played it down to the fact that her father did a rare thing and tried to help Morty feel better.

“Morty,” she said softly, “how you feeling bud?”

Morty groaned and hugged his stomach, eyes fluttering open to look up and his mother. He was a little green and very pale still.

“Like shit Mom,” he groaned, “c-can can I stay home again? I promise I’ll-I’ll make up any work I miss.”

She smiled gently and nodded. “Of course. I’ll have Rick stay with you tomorrow.”

He shook his head. “I don't need R-Rick, Mom. He can stay a-away from me…”

Beth raised a brow, none of hero business. “Come on then, let's try and get something in you. I know you probably don’t wanna but you need to.”

Morty nodded and stood, leaving Raphs blanket to grab his own. “C-Can I just have. Have some crackers,” he asked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

Beth smiled and nodded, helping him down the stairs. Morty sat down in his normal seat, next to Rick. He wouldn't look at the older man, thanking his mother softly when she brought him water and crackers. He picked at them a little, not really hungry. He was nauseous more than anything else, but he did what he could to eat while his family did, half listening to whatever Summer was talking about and half daydreaming. Even though he was pissed at his grandfather for nearly drowning him with whatever it was he forced down his throat, he couldn't help but regret how he had treated him. He glanced at Rick and saw where he had punched him had already swelled up and started to bruise. He hadn’t tried to get him in the eye. Morty nearly choked on air when Summer started to question Rick on the bruises.

“I-It's from a f-IGHHHHT I was in earlier. D-Don't worry about it,” he said not looking up. Morty looked away from Rick and started to eat another cracker. He looked up again when he heard his name.

“Hey, Morty,” Rick snapped, pushing him, “J-Jerry asked you a question dumbass.”

Morty blushed a little and apologized.

“How you feeling Morto,” Jerry asked.

The teen just shrugged, coughing a little. “B-Better, I guess? I dunno… I still feel like-like shit but I mean, I guess I'm better? I-I still feel like vomiting b-but I've been sleeping since like noon…”

Rick looked at Morty and pushed his plate away. “D-Dinner was great Beth,” Rick said, standing, “thank you. I-I gotta go do something okay?”

Beth smiled and nodded. “Alright Dad. Be careful,” she said smiling at him.

Rick nodded and left, and Morty finally relaxed.

“H-Hey Mom, can. Could I be excused? I. I wanna go shower before I go back to sleep.”

“Of course Morty. You want me help you up stairs?” He shook his head,

“I-I think I can make it. Thanks though.”

He got up with his water bottle and made his way to the bathroom. He sat on the floor and turned on the water to the shower, deciding a bath would be easier. Right as he was about to get in, he started to throw up, shaking. Half way through emptying his stomach, Rick barged in.

“Aw fuck M-Morty, wasting that good ass s-shit. That I gave you!?”

Morty shot Rick a glare in between his vomiting.

“F-Fuck off, R-Rick,” he groaned as he flushed, “I-I just wanna clean myself up and go back. Back to sleep.”

Rick rolled his eyes and leaned down to feel Morty’s forehead.

“You’re. You’re burning up and gonna take a hot bath? No-No w-AUGGG way Morty.”

He pulled the plug and started running cooler water. “Get your core te-temperature down. I-It’ll make you feel better.”

“G-Geez Rick, leave me alone..”

Rick sighed. He hated what he was about to do.

"I-Im sorry, M-OUUUGHHHrty. I. I didn’t mean to snap. Snap the way I did. I. I. I just didn't. I wasn’t expecting you to h-hit me.”

Morty looked up at Rick and coughed, turning bright red.

“C-Come to my room when y-you’re done. Bring the. my blanket back too….”


	3. Gone to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has to take Morty to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this sucks. Ive been really stressed with mid-terms and musical auditions for my school. But I'll be working this week on this as a stress reliefed.

Morty took his time taking his bath, washing his body slowly and just relaxing. When he got out he changed into pajamas and made his way to Rick's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Rick to burp to invite him in. He slowly opened the door and went in.

“Y-You wanted me?” Rick moved over the bed and patted next to him. Morty’s eyes went wide.

“Y-You want. You want me t-to.”

“Yeah you dipshit,” Rick growled, “come lay down.”

Morty hesitated but climbed in next to Rick, gasping as his grandfather draped an arm over him.

“R-Relax, Morty. Just cl-close your eyes,” he yawned, “get to sleep.”

Morty was still nervous as he fell asleep, surrounded by the scent of Rick. The next morning he woke up alone, he knew it was too good to be true. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his aching stomach. He got up and nearly fell from the pain. He crawled to his room and grabbed his phone. He dialed for his mom when he heard Rick yell his name.

“Rick,” he called, “I. I'm in here!"

Rick walked in and grabbed him.

“I-I cAUHHH- called your mom. I-Im taking. Taking you to the hospital.”

Morty looked at Rick and shook with fear. Rick carried him to the ship and flew him to an intergalactic hospital. He was curled in a ball in his seat as they landed and Rick picked him up. He ran him into the hospital and got him into a bed.

“W-Where the fuck i-is there a doctor,” Rick yelled, “this kids in fucking pain!”

A nurse came over and sighed.

“What seems to be the problem, Sir,” she asked.

“M-My grandson's b-been sick for days! He-He’s had a temperature of 105 for t-two days UURP.”

“R-Rick! I-I feel l-like I. I'm dying!”

“Someone get him up to scans,” the nurse yelled. “I-Im gonna go get Beth Morty! I’ll be right back," Rick said as he ran out.

He came back a few hours later with Beth and Summer, going straight to find Morty.

“M-Morty Smith,” he said to the receptionist.

She typed and looked at him.

“He’s in emergency surgery. He’s got an appendicitis, as you humans call it,” she said, he’ll be in room 420.”

Rick went toward the elevator, Beth and Summer on his tail.

“Dad, is Morty gonna be okay,” Beth asked, nerves apparent in his voice.

“D-Don’t worry Beth, the amount. Amoung of time it takes them to get his. Get Morty’s appendix out is over half that of the same thing on Earth. He. He should be out soon i-if he isnt already.”

Beth nodded and smiled a little. The elevator doors opened and Rick walked out, going to find Morty’s room. When they got there, Morty was already laying in his bed, still knocked out from the drug.

“S-See, Beth, a-already done. I-It’s getting late, l-lemme portal you and Summer home. I-I’ll stay here tonight.”

“I-I…”Beth hesitated before nodding, “Okay Dad. But I want you to come get us tomorrow morning.”

“Of c-coUGGGGH course Beth.”

He took out his portal gun and set it to take Beth and Summer home. Beth hugged Rick and left with Summer. Rick sighed as soon as they were gone, sitting in a chair next to Morty. He held onto his grandsons hand and fell asleep, scared that his actions the day before may have hurt Morty.

 


	4. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I just finished my mid-terms!

Morty slept through the night, hardly moving other than to breathe. He awoke the next morning, his body sore. He looked around the room before he spotted Rick, and then he saw where Ricks hand was. On his own. He squeezed it gently, hoping to wake his grandfather. He felt like shit. His body was tired and aching.

“R-Rick,” he painfully moaned.

Rick opened his eyes and looked at Morty, jumping up when he saw he was awake.

“M-Morty! Oh thank god,” He went over and got Morty a cup of water, holding it up so Morty could drink from the straw. When he was done, Rick sat the water down and rubbed Morty’s head. “D-Do you need anything? How are- are you feeling?”

“T-Tired and r-really sore.. W-What happened,” Morty asked, eyes lidded.

“Your. You had your a-apendix removed MoURGGH-Morty. I-I should. I wish I had brought you here yesterday s-so you wouldnt have g-gotten so bad. I-Im sorry Morty. I-I let you down…”

Morty sighed and grabbed Rick's hand, trying to calm him.

“R-Riiiick. Stop. P-Please. You brought. You’re the reason I'm here. I. I didn’t die f-from my appendix bursting.” Morty stopped and smiled up at his grandfather. “Thanks for making sure I didn’t die… Now can w-we get a nurse? I. I am in some pain and I-I’m hungry.”

Rick nodded and kissed Morty’s head.

“I-I’ll be right back..”

Rick left and came back with a nurse. The nurse did a vitals check and administered some more pain medication. She handed Morty a menu for breakfast.

“Here’s what you can order for this morning. I’ll be back in 5 minutes.”

Morty thanked her quietly and went over the menu. Rick helped him order, the breakfast menu being mostly alien foods.

“H-Hey Rick,” Morty said softly, “w-where’s my Mom and and Summer?”

“At home. I’ll go get them after you eat. For now, rest. I’ll wake you up when you’re breakfast is here okay?”

Morty nodded and stretched out, falling asleep.


	5. Short Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick taking care of Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rick is OOC in this chapter. I have a newish headcanon that when Rick isn't drunk he can actually be kind and compassionate so yeah.

Morty slept until Rick woke him up to eat. The food actually looked appetizing and Morty was hungry so he waisted no time before starting to eat.

"Hey Morty, I. I'll be right back. I-Im g-gonna go get your mom."

Morty nodded, not looking up as a portal opened, closed and then opened again. He did look up when he heard his name being cried by his mother and then groaned as he was harshly hugged.

"H-Hey Mom," he groaned, "c-could you l-let go a little? I. Im still really sore."

Beth let go and sniffled.

"Im so sorry I wasn't here last night. We went home for the night when Rick told us he would stay," she explained.

Morty smiled, looking at Rick.

"Its okay Mom. Shouldnt you be at work, and Summer in school? I really wouldn't mind if you guys went and came back after. Im probably just gonna go back to sleep anyways."

Rick raised a brow at Morty. What was he planning? Beth looked at Morty, asking if he was sure. When he reassured her, Rick popped open a portal and watched Beth and Summer go through it. When they were gone, Rick looked at Morty, trying to figure out what he was planning.

"W-What the fuck, Morty," he asked

"Im so tired R-Riiiick. I dont want them here. I. I just... I w-want you here. That. Thats it..."

He was blushing, cheeks burning a bright red. And all of that made Rick blush like a fool, his cheeks brighter than Morty's. He ran a hand through his hair. God how he needed a drink. But he left his flask at home and would be kicked out if he got caught with it.

He wanted to make sure Morty was comfortable while in the hospital though, so he sat on the bed next to the teen.

"D-Do you want me to get you anything Mort," he asked, "I. I could always drop by the. The house and get you something."

Morty thought for a minute before nodding.

"C-Could you get me a blanket from my bed? A-And my DS?"

Rick chuckled.

"Of course kid."


	6. Accidental Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morto and Rick fight a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. My family's still here and honestly I want them to go the fuck home.

Rick was back a few minutes later with Morty's phone, DS, and a blanket from his own bed. He knew Morty liked the smell of him, even though Morty would never admit it.

"H-Here kid," Rick said gently, taking one blanket off Morty and replacing it with his own, "a blanket, your DS and all your games, and your phone."

Morty smiled and took everything from Rick. He yawned and stretch, putting it all a side.

"Thanks R-Rick," he said blushing, "i-is this blanket from y-your. Did you give me y-your blanket?"

Rick blushed and nodded, sitting next to Morty.

"Yeah.. I-I grabbed it for you s-since I know you like it..."

Morty sat up and hugged Rick. This was so unlike the old man but it was so sweet. He laid back down and moved to the side of the bed.

"W-Would you lay with me again Rick," he asked, cheeks bright pink, "i-it makes me feel safer if you're with me..."

Rick turned bright red and did as he was asked, pulling Morty close.

"N-Now go to sleep, y-you dipshit."

Morty smiled and fell asleep in Ricks arms. Despite his best efforts, Rick ended up falling asleep as well, that is until his phone started going off. Beth was calling and texting him like crazy. Eventually he had to get up and leave to answer her. While he was gone Morty woke up, alone. The teen sighed, thinking that his grandfather had left him alone. That he had left to go get high or drink. So he grabbed his phone and started texting his sister, asking about what was going on at home. It didn't take Summer long to reply and say that their mother was drunk calling Rick non-stop and that they were talking at the moment.

So that was where Rick went. The asshole was being a good guy, that he didn't wanna wake Morty up while he talked on the phone.

Morty blushed visibly and texted Summer that Rick was coming back and he would text her later. He was putting his phone back down as Rick came back in.

"Close the door," Morty said, looking at Rick.

Rick did as he was asked and sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"W-Whats. Whats wrong Morty," Rick asked.

"W-Why arent. You arent being a-an asshole. Why. Why not," Morty asked, cheeks pink, "y-you've been. Been nothing but n-nice yo me since. Since we got here. Y-You haven't b-belched. Haven't burped since that. The night before y-you brought me here Ri-Rick. What the. The fuck is going on!?"

Rick's eyes went wide. His grandson was _upset_ because he was being _nice_?

"G-Gee Morty. I-Im sorry Im not f-fucking drunk. T-That Im here t-trying to make sure. Sure that you get better. I. Id get kicked out i-if I was. If I was drinking! I-I dont want you to be alone," he said, "d-do you not want me here?!"

Morty shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No! I. I want you here R-Riiick! I. I never want you to leave me," he confessed before slapping his hands over his mouth.

What the _fuck_ had he just done?


	7. Getting Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty finally gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016!

Rick looked at Morty. Did he just say. No. He couldnt have.

"M-Morty...."

"No! J-Just forget I-I-I. Forget I said that," he said, hiding his face in his hands.

Rick shook his head. He grabbed Morty and pulled him into his arms.

"Morty. I. I would. Would never leave you," he said softly, "y-you're my Morty. The. The best Morty I could ask for..."

Morty let out a sob and held onto Rick. Rick let him cry, knowing how hard it was for Morty's like his. He had met other Rick's, some who were dating their own Morty's, and they all said it took either side of the pair a while to come to terms with their feelings. Rick knew that thats what this was. Morty was slowly coming to terms.

He had realized months ago that Morty was getting more clingy. He tried to push it off and ignore it but he couldnt help but feel something for his Morty. It was a few weeks after he and Morty had almost died on yet another adventure that Morty came into his room after having a supposed 'nightmare' and asked Rick if he could sleep with him. And most recently, Morty had stolen a few blankets and thought Rick wouldnt notice but of course he did, he just didnt say anything.

So there they were, holding each other in a hospital bed. Morty's face was buried in Ricks lab coat as he cried.

"M-Morty look. Look at me," Rick said, pulling Morty away from his chest, "I. I know t-that you have a. A crush on me..."

The confession Rick made had Morty's cheeks turning a bright red. He instantly tried to deny the fact but Rick interrupted him.

"S-Shut up, you grandpa l-lover, and let. Let me talk. I know y-you have this. This crush on me... And Morty... God this gonna make me sound like a softy and a pussy but... I. I... Oh for fucks sake!"

He pulled Morty close and kissed him roughly. The teen froze before melting into Ricks hold and kiss.

"T-There," Rick said pulling back, "y-you understand what I was trying to say now?"


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Not gonna spoil it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but I didnt wanna push it too far and get off from the plot.

Morty looked at his grandfather, body shaking in pure pleasure. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"Y-Yeah I do. R-Rick," Morty said, voice questioning.

"Yeah Morty," Rick answered.

"W-When can I go home? I. I wanna be on Earth again."

Rick chuckled and kissed Morty's head.

"T-The doc told me you'd be fine to go home soon. T-They're aliens, they have you on crazy. Crazy shit to heal ya faster," he chuckled, ruffling Morty's hair.

Morty smiled and nodded, nuzzing into the touch.

"O-Okay Rick. Could you stay with me until then?"

Rick laughed a little before laying down again with Morty.

"Of course, M-Morty, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read this story and left kudos or comments, seeing as Im a new author to this site Im really glad you guys like it. I do have another Rick & Morty fanfic going at the moment called Not Like This, set in dimension 826-E. Its sorta simular to this story, but its also not. Its gonna be a bit longer than this one I think.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again! See ya in the next fic!


End file.
